There has been a long-felt need for a watch band (which term includes a watch strap as used herein), bracelet, belt or similar article which includes a buckle for adjusting the length thereof and in which the buckle is held in both open and closed positions by spring means.
There has also been a long-felt need for such a product which is easy to operate by the user, is durable in use and is economical to manufacture.
The following patents disclose various constructions of products which include buckles and other fastening means which have not satisfied the above-described long-felt needs:
______________________________________ Country Patent No. Date Inventor ______________________________________ United States 707,497 Aug. 19, 1902 Bennett United States 744,564 Nov. 17, 1903 Kisling et al United States 795,395 July 25, 1905 Jacobson United States 885,701 Apr. 21, 1908 Patterson United States 1,495,527 May 27, 1924 Rabe Great Britain 426,422 Apr. 3, 1935 N. C. Reading et al United States 2,072,949 Mar. 9, 1937 Heinze Great Britain 622,085 Apr. 26, 1949 Arthur Frank Napper United States 2,511,994 June 20, 1950 Rich United States 2,529,048 Nov. 7, 1950 Pease United States 3,653,100 Apr. 4, 1972 Dolan ______________________________________